We're Not Alone
by Eviltitan97
Summary: Chris and Sam Thought it would be a normal last day of school...its anything but, they soon realize that everything is not what it seems for one of their friend
1. The Unbelievable Truth

…_**...Okay, I am getting nowhere with The Fate of a World In the Hands of a Kid, I feel very bad that I haven't made another chapter for that book, so I decided to post a chapter of a book that I've thinking about, now its just a idea in my head, if anybody likes this book, I'll work on it, so here is the Chapter, enjoy**_

At first, everything seemed fine, school was going well, got a job that wasn't flipping burgers, which is fine by me, and just met the girl of my dreams. Life seemed to be going great for me...until that one faithful day. This is the story of me, finding out that we aren't alone in the universe anymore 

"Chris, your going to be late for school" Chris's mother yelled. " gotcha!" he yelled. It was Friday and the last day school, which also meant the last of Finals. As Chris was getting dressed for school, his phone went off, it was Star, she seemed nervous, she said that he needs to see her before school started.  
"hmm... I wonder what's up" he replied back saying okay, with his phone in hand and a backpack on his back, he went down stairs and grabbed his wallet and keys and a pop tart for the ride to school. "good luck Chris" his father said as he raced out the door.

Chris unlocked his car and threw his stuff in the back and hopped into the driver seat, he had a 2008 Black Chevy Impala SS, seeing that he had a job, and his dad got the car for a steal, he could afford it. Right as he was about to head out, his friend, Sam, texted him, asking if he could get a ride.  
He had been friends with him since 2nd grade. " yeah, I'll be right over" Chris said. He turned the key in ignition and the car roared to life, he then turned into his neighbors drive way and continued towards his friends house.

Once he pulled up to his friends house, he rolled down the window " what happened to your car" "it just won't start. It would just be quicker to just get a ride, I don't want to be late" Chris nodded his head and let his friend inside his car, then speeded off.  
" have you noticed some of the electricity has been acting up" " yeah I have" " I don't know why but... I feel like something is coming" both of them were silent for the rest of the ride to school. "here, you can get out here, I'll find a spot to park" " okay, thanks again for the ride" " don't mention it" Chris said, Jeff then walked into school.

Chris then drove to his favorite parking spot, by the pool because nobody seemed to park there, which also meant he skipped the chaotic mess at the end of school. He locked his car then walked inside.  
He then went upstairs to the balcony, Star was there, still looking worried. " hey, what's up" Chris said, Star looked at him and smiled a little "hey Chris" " so what has you bothered" " well... I'm..." " ...yes" Chris said with concern. " I'm...nervous for my finals" Star said. " oh is that it.

You'll do fine, your smarter then me after all" "thanks" she said. The bell rang and the two looked at each other. " dang, well... I'll see you later" Chris said. " you too" she said, the both hugged each other and went to their classes. Chris then saw Sam. " hey, what's wrong, you look concerned" " Star said she was nervous for finals, as smart as she is, I'm surprised that she isn't in a different, smarter, school, something has her nervous"

1 minute earlier

Star looked back at Chris, who turned the corner, she then jumped into an empty room and shut the door behind her. A message popped up on her phone, it was from her dad. (did you tell him) he said. " no, I couldn't" she said. ( well if you want to keep him alive then you have to tell him) her dad said. "okay" she said  
Back to Chris  
" I'm glad we only have one final today" Sam said. " me too" Chris replied. The two walked into the class room and sat down in there desk's. " Okay, today is the last day, I don't care if you text, listen to music, ECT" everyone in Chris's class went ecstatic, but Chris left his iPod in his car so he really didn't freak out like everyone else " but...only after the final" then the excitement was gone in a heartbeat. " once the final is out , bla bla bla, you have heard this already, test will be ripped to shreds if you talk, you know the rule, good luck"

One hour later

Chris got up and walked to the teachers desk and put it on the small stack of the other finals, walking back, he felt great about the test, the people were people he didn't really know and Sam,  
30 minutes later

" okay now you can go crazy" the class then burst out chatting to each other, Chris got up and walked over to Sam. " show did you think you did" Chris asked. " at least a C-" well at least you have some confidence" that when the door opened to the class room. " The principal would like to see Sam and Chris" Chris recognized that voice. He turned around to see Star. " come on guys, last day and you get in trouble" Chris was more interested into why Star was here. "come on, go you two" the teacher said. They both go up and walked out the door. " what does the principal need to see us for" Sam asked. " he doesn't" Star said. " what are you doing here then" Chris asked. Then the lights in the whole school shut off. "what the hell happened to the lights" a teacher said.

" OH NO! Its happening!" Star exclaimed. "what's happening" Chris asked. "follow me, my dad is coming to pick us up" Star said. " see, I told you something is coming" Sam said. Chris didn't know if he believed Star or not but the terrified look on her face made him trust her. Next thing they knew, the wall seemed to explode. " lets go then" that was enough to convince Chris. "what was that" Sam asked. " I don't know". More and more explosions accrued through out the school. Something made Chris think. "Star, how did you know this would happen" he said as they were speeding down the stairs. "uh...I'll explain later". They ran through the bus lane doors, Sam looked at the school, the holes in the walls made it look like a war zone. " my dad should be here any minute" when she got done with that sentence, something appeared. "Starme- I mean, what are those"

Chris was getting more and more confused, before he could say anything, Stars dad drifted and knocked over the robot thing's." get in! were late!" they listened and piled in the car, Stars dad stepped on the gas and peeled off school grounds. " what's going on" Chris asked once again. " you haven't told him yet" her father said. " tell me what" " never mind" her dad was speeding down the road, going over the speed limit, he never broke that law, you know something bad was about to happen. Chris just looked out the side of the car window, next thing that happened surprised everyone* BANG * " what the hell was that" Chris said as a laser hit near the car, Sam looked behind him and saw nothing. " why are they attacking us" Star's father said, he began to swerve and dodge the laser's that were hitting the road in front of them. They got to Stars home and she and her dad started rushing inside.

" you guys, go to the garage,we'll be right back" her dad said. Chris and Sam didn't know what else to do. They walked to the garage, still not knowing what was going on. They got in there and realized this garage hasn't been uses in years, maybe decades, only one thing was in it and it was under a giant veil. Chris went to go see what was under it but Star came in the garage, like to make sure he didn't see what was under it."I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt in here".

Both Sam and Chris could tell something was wrong, and Star knew that. " Star, what's going on here" . " * sigh * I guess I have no choice but to tell you" that's when the garage door exploded, sending Chris flying backwards. His right ear was ringing, "looks like we found these humans trying to hide" the person said. Star was shocked, she also seemed to be holding back something. Chris was about to black out when the unthinkable was about to happen " well might as well finish that one off, put him out of his misery"

"NO!" Star screamed, she then jumped in front of Chris, "get out of my way, stupid human" Star smirked. " but I'm not human" she transformed into what seemed to be a white, slender alien. Chris was speechless, he looked at Star, she looked away from the metal aliens and back at Chris. He then blacked out, with his life in the hands of Star...if that's even her name


	2. A New World

_**The second chapter is here, I got a message from a person that said fiction belongs on fiction press and I have to say sorry for the inconvenience, so that I don't get in trouble, i'm posting the second chapter, reveling the game this is from. So any way, enjoy and Sorry**_

"Oh, your one of us, what's with the disguise" " attract less attention" she said. Her dad came running in, surprised to see Star in her real form. " so I take it they know now" he said, turning into an alien as well. He looked back to see Chris unconscious. " what happened" he asked. " these two happened" " Starmen, I thought you weren't authorized to attack this house, I thought we were safe from the invasion phase, seeing were one of you guys".

Sam was now in panic "INVASION!". " I guess I have some explaining to tell you" " I told you to tell them earlier ". "I know but, I couldn't bare telling Chris". " uhh...will just go blow up that house over there" The Starmen said as they left. " no time to argue, we need to leave this planet" Star's dad went over to the object under the giant veil, when he lifted it off, it revealed a space ship, pressing a button, opening the door to the ship.

"get him on" her dad said, pointing at Chris. " Sam, your a nice kid, if you want, you can come on as well, if you don't, I can understand, I'll teleport you to your house, to live the rest of your days with your family, I'm not trying to scare you, really, but I have little faith in your planets defense's" Sam didn't know what to do, did he want to leave his family and live on or stay back and watch the earth fall.

" would there be any way to take my family as well". "...I'm afraid not". This made him depressed a little. "...but I can set your family's home and its inhabitants to not kill, if that makes you feel any better". Sam was still torn between two decision. " its now or never" "...let me on board" " okay then, I'll save your family" he said. "Sam can you help me with Chris" he walked over to help his friends and even though Star wasn't human, he still though of her as a friend. When they walked in, they found The interior of the ship was a light pink, and to his notice, stuff was English. " is English your races native language...feels weird saying that".

" no, to you its English, the ship reads that its your most recognizable language". "...oh" Sam said. " we can put Chris right here" they put in a seat, a seat belt automatically fastened him down. " hey dad, seeing that the ship hasn't been activated in the past decade, your even sure it will fly" Star said with her hands on her hips. He looked at her, then pressed a button, the ship came to life. "...okay then" she said as she walked over and sat by Chris.

" yeah, I was worried about that too when we landed here, so I've been checking on it occasionally" her father said. " I'll go get your mother and sister, then its the last time we will see earth" he walked out. " huh, what happened" Chris was coming to. " oh my head, its like someone hit me upside the head with a bat" Chris said. " your awake" Star said. He realized that he was strapped into seat, then he remembered what happened before he left passed out. He looked over at Star, he wasn't that much shocked as Sam but was more confused, he just stared at her new form.

" I guess I have some explaining that needs to be said" she got up and started pacing around the ship. " as you can see I'm not a human, matter of fact, my whole family isn't human" " I kind of figured that" Chris said. " so how long have you been here". " since i was 4". " does your race have a name?" "we are know as the Gyiyg" " this is my last question...why did you come here" Chris asked. " as bad as this seems, our planet is under going over population so...we need more room, this is were we come in, my dad is a scout, for the last 14 years, we have spent are time here while my dad finds the flaws of earth. I never like his job because it always put us in danger but if he didn't become a scout, I wouldn't have met you" Star said as she sat next to him".

Chris felt a little anger from hearing about her dad, he was about to say something until he felt a sharp pain in his ear. " ah, my ear" he said as he grabbed his ear, it was bleeding. " oh, let me help you" Stars hand started to glow a lite blue, she covered his ear for a few seconds then uncovered his ear. " it stopped?" Chris said to his surprise.

" my race has something called psychic powers, psi for short,mine just so happens to be healing" "okay, everyone ready" her dad said. " I guess" Chris said. Star got up to check on the systems of the ship, then her dad came over. " so I take it you told him" " yeah". He walked over to Chris. " I know you probably hate me but I had to do it, its my job and for the benefit for my race and my family" "dad, everything checks out" " okay, Sam,Chris, you are the only two humans that I like who are friends with my daughter, are you ready to leave".

Chris and Sam said " yes in unison" " alright" Sta'rs dad then pressed a series of button then slowly increased the throttle for the ship. " were heading home" he pressed one button and the engines fired "Sam, you may want to sit down" Star's father said. " oh, okay" he than sat down by Chris. (takeoff in t-minus 10 seconds...9...8...7) he then walked over and sat by his wife, with the seat belt automatically fastening its self. (3...2...1...)

Everyone felt the g-forces from the ship taking off. Sam looked out the side of the ship and saw the ground disappearing from under them, he could see all the destruction accruing all over the place, could see the destruction even in other countries when they got high enough. (slip space jump in t-minus 5 minutes) "okay, we can move around, for now" Stars dad said.

The seat belts retracted and everyone started to move around. Chris looked out the window once more, he saw the earths horizon with the sun. " whoa" "its beautiful, isn't it" Star said. Chris was still a little angry that his girlfriends dad is an alien and he basically caused the end of the world...well for human, he didn't say anything but he didn't look at her.

After a few seconds passed, they saw the ISS. " hey, its the ISS" but the moment didn't last, a laser beam shot the space station, the ISS imploded, sending a few astronauts into space and destroying a lot of the solar panels. "oh my god" Star said. The space ship then ran into the ISS, the space station just seemed to break apart, then gravity took it from there, it fell back into the atmosphere, catching on fire from friction, it blew up after a few seconds of re-entry. Chris decided he's seen enough and sat back down with his arms crossed.

( slip space jump in 30 seconds) " okay, time to sit back down" the seat belt fastened them selves again. " Chris look" Sam said. "no, this isn't a military test, this is real, the united states is under attack by an alien menace, it is unclear if other attacks are going on in other countries but it is clear, that the world is under attack". ( slip space jump in 5...4...3...2...1...0) the outer part of the ship started to glow blue as a portal opened in front of the ship while they went through it, when they got through, it took a few seconds to end up at there home world.

When they got closer to the planet, a voice came through the intercom. " unauthorized ship, you are in restricted space" " calm yourself Zayden, its me, Kace, and my family, returning from my scouting mission" the com was silent for a second then. "...its been years, Kace, welcome home" the ship slowly descended to their world. " you know what, I am a little sad that my world will no longer be in habited by humans but I get to see an alien world, that's a once in a life time thing" "oh so you really don't care that the humans will be destroyed"Chris said.

The ship tilted up and entered the atmosphere of the alien planet. " I wonder how much has changed since then" kace said. The heat could be seen from the windows after the ship entered the atmosphere, the ship said ( auto pilot engaged) the ship tilted back forward and turned to the left, then landed on a platform. " Sam,Chris, ready to see another planet" Kace said, as he opened the ship doors.


End file.
